


A Study in Love

by mertsuaki



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, its mira what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mertsuaki/pseuds/mertsuaki
Summary: Out of all of the emotions, love was probably the vaguest. Nothing could define love.Love’s definitions were always varying.Love is divine.Love is power.Love is motivation.Love is pure desire.And for each person out there, there is a new definition of love.For each person out there, there is a heart to be studied and learned about.Isn't that fascinating?--A character study of Mira and her rather abstract studies.





	A Study in Love

**Author's Note:**

> listen i... love mira. thatse it. i canot change this.
> 
> I was really interested in studying her character, so I ended up writing this! I wanted to study how she came to be the way she is, but the length ended up being rather short;; I'm still pretty proud of this, so I figured I'd still put it up!

Emotions.  
I couldn’t call them rare.  
Everyone has them, don’t they? Happiness, sadness, anger, hurt, love.  
Out of all of the emotions, love was probably the vaguest. Nothing could define love.  
Love’s definitions were always varying.  
Love is divine.   
Love is power.  
Love is motivation.  
Love is pure desire.  
If each person had a unique definition of love, then that means that this earth has 7.5 billion definitions.  
All for the same thing: simple love.  
I could never hope to hear 7.5 billion definitions, so I suppose that is why one definition, in particular, stood out to me.  
The definition given to me by my own mother.  
“Love is in the heart, Mira.”  
So vague. So very vague.  
“Love is what I want.” The people muse.  
“Love is what I need.” The people muse.  
Do they really need Love? Do they need it as a function? Just like they need to eat, to breathe. 

He always called her “his Bethany”. As if it were meant to endear. She giggles and says that darling Lucas is just so cute.  
Lucas only mentioned it in an off-comment.   
That when you see the one you really, truly love, your heart swells with love, and that love radiates.

“I’m gonna remove your blindfold, ‘kay?” I asked sweetly; hands running down Lucas’s sides, up to his chest, where I could feel his heart beat so deliciously. Until they slid over to where the knot over his wrists was, untying it so slowly.  
Lucas took some time to open his eyes, as if adjusting to the dim light, giving me time to trace my hands back over his heart. It beats. It beats. It beats.  
I knew he had opened them when I began hearing the screams.  
“Your heart isn’t swelling, Lukas.” I murmur right into his ear. “Isn’t it supposed to swell?”  
Lucas didn’t respond with anything new. The same strained screams.  
The gag must not have been doing its job.  
I wonder if his heart would swell if he knew it was just his Bethany’s shirt? Maybe I should have told him.  
“Your heart should swell, shouldn’t it?” I murmur, hands flitting over to my favourite tool. “Because of the love you feel?”  
These emotions, they’re foreign to me. Perhaps it was a blessing. Perhaps a curse. They are both, I believe, such as now; feeling no remorse as my hands close in around my blade and no care as they slam down into him.  
For those golden seconds, his heart still beats. It is in my hands, I am holding his heart in my hands and it is.  
Soothing me.  
After some time, I drop it, let it fall pathetically in Lucas’s lap. It is a savoury feeling. I undo the clasps that kept him in place.  
Maybe he’d appreciate being buried with his Bethany?  
It probably didn’t matter that the bacteria had eaten her a little already.

Lucas and his Bethany had different definitions of love.  
Is there a trend to it? Numerical analyses I’ve simply never seen?  
Or perhaps love is just undefinable.  
I’ll keep studying, though.


End file.
